bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbkguy/Step-by-Step Guide on How To Defend Against Vandalism
Recently, there have been a few major cases of vandalism. This guide will instruct you what to do in case of a vandal attack. Important *If you find a page that has been vandalised, do NOT immediately notify a a staff member. Instead, check and check if any staff members (Green/Orange names) are taking action. If it is a minor vandalism, and no staff members are taking action, then it is ok to tell someone. If a raid is occurring, staff will probably already be taking action. Do not notify anyone, as it distracts them from their actions. See When to Notify Staff. *When attempting to undo vandalism, do NOT try undoing from scratch. (Rewriting a page, manually fixing information) *Do NOT post in the discussions forum, "OMG THEIRS A VANDALISER AGAIN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" or anything similar to that. When to Notify Staff Only notify a staff member if: *A page has been minorly vandalised, and has not been undone yet. (Preferably, just undo it yourself.) *A protected page has been vandalised. (via replacing images) *A vandaliser has not been blocked yet. Raids A raid is when a user and his/her sockpuppets (alt accounts) vandalises pages as fast as they can. Raids can take a long time to clean up, and in very serious cases, many result in a total lockdown, restricting all users from editing pages. How to defend during a raid *Go to . *Find an article that has undergone a large data change. This is shown as a green or red number. The higher the number, the larger the byte change. If an article has undergone a change over 1000, it is likely that it is a subject to vandalism. Other signs of vandalism are inappropriate edit summaries/usernames. *Click the article name. Beware: sometimes vandalised pages can have inappropriate messages and/or NSFW. If you are in public, be cautious. *Next to the "Edit" button (Top right corner opposite of the article title) there is a dropdown menu. If the button says "View Source" then you do not have permission to edit the article. This is either because the page has been protected, or a lockdown has been initiated. *Select "History" from the dropdown. Find the latest edit before the vandalism occurred. Here, the last edit was by DupstepSniper10324. Click on the time. In this example, 12:17, January 16, 2019 ''is the time. *The old version of the page should show up. If what is shown still shows signs of vandalism, go back to the history and try another revision. *Click "Edit." *Do not do anything, and save the page. The old version of the page will be restored. *If an "edit conflict" message shows up, that means that either: **The vandaliser edited the page again. **Or the page has already been restored by someone else. *If there is an edit conflict, copy the '''source code' of the article. To switch to source mode, select "Source Editor" from the dropdown menu next to "Cancel." Copy everything. *Return to the current version of the page by deleting "?oldid=xxxxxx" from the url. If the page is still vandalised, edit the page, and copy-paste the source code into source mode. Save. Minor Vandalism Minor vandalism is when just one user jokingly vandalizes one or more pages. This can range from adding incorrect information to remove all content from the page. Minor vandalism can be easily stopped by blocking the user. To undo minor vandalism, go to and pull up the diff page of the page that the vandal edited. Click undo, and publish. If you have any questions or comments, leave them below. Category:Blog posts